Itsmid dan Qahwa
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Ino Yamanaka tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat banyak pengetahuan baru yang menarik saat wanita itu berkunjung ke Timur Tengah. Terlebih, ketika ia bertemu dengan pria tampan yang berpenampilan sederhana namun karismatis bernama Gaara. Bad at summary. AU. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Itsmid dan Qahwa_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Ino Yamanaka tak pernah menyangka kalau akan mendapat banyak pengetahuan baru yang sangat menarik saat wanita itu berkunjung ke Timur Tengah. Terlebih, ketika ia bertemu dengan pria tampan yang berpenampilan sederhana namun karismatis bernama Gaara. Bad at summary. AU. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer_** : All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 _ **A/N :**_ Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Alhamdulillah akhirnya fic ini publish juga :') walau sempet tertunda karena kesibukan yang gak kenal ampun T.T

Sudah disebutkan di summary kalo fic ini **Islamic Content**. So, don't like don't read yaa :)

Tolong koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan, fakta atau apapun. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, begitu pula saya dan fic ini pun masih banyak kekurangannya.

 _ **Warning :**_ Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, ide cerita mainstream, dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran :)

 _ **P.S :**_ Kalimat _Italic_ adalah pikiran/isi hati Ino.

Untuk **Reen-chan** yang me- _request_ fic Gaara x Ino. Maap cuma seadanya :) Semoga kamu suka yaa :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari padang pasir, heh? Tentu saja disini panas," kata wanita berambut pirang kelabu kepada temannya. Wanita itu tertawa renyah mendengar balasan temannya di ujung telepon.

"Yeah, kau benar. Mungkin aku harus lebih giat menebar pesona agar para raja minyak disini berlomba mempersunting diriku," ujarnya santai sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian di sudut kamar.

Ino mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu dan kepalanya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya malam itu. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ _casual_ tanpa lengan berwarna _peach_ dengan aksen tali di bagian punggung dari dalam lemari.

" _Well_. Hotelnya lumayan bagus. Arsitekturnya juga sangat modern, bergaya Timur Tengah klasik." Ino menggambarkan hotel bintang lima tempatnya menginap dengan seadanya.

Dia merasa tak perlu menjelaskan terlalu detail pada lawan bicaranya karena Ino dan rekannya sudah melihat keseluruhan bangunan hotel yang menjadi proyek terbaru perusahaan mereka sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Aslinya lebih bagus sih. Khususnya hiasan _Arabes_ di dinding dan langit-langit. Sangat indah bila dilihat dari dekat," komentar Ino.

Wanita itu tak menyembunyikan kekagumannya ketika menceritakan pengalamannya mengamati keindahan corak geometri khas Timur Tengah yang mendominasi hampir seluruh bagian _lobby_ hotel itu.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak menyesal menerima pekerjaan ini. Ini pertama kalinya kita mendapat proyek di Timur Tengah, bukan?! Kau tahu, negara ini seperti sisi lain dunia yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya," ujar Ino sambil menyandarkan diri di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke arah gurun pasir.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah anggun sang wanita Yamanaka tatkala sepasang _orbs aquamarine_ miliknya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan paling menakjubkan yang pernah dilihat Ino seumur hidupnya.

Rona jingga keemasan menyeruak di langit senja seiring dengan sang surya yang perlahan beranjak menuju peraduannya di ufuk barat.

Padang pasir nan luas yang bagai tak berujung tampak seperti lautan emas dengan pasir-pasirnya yang berkilauan.

"Indah sekali," gumamnya tanpa sadar. "E-eh! Maaf, Sakura. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan. Tadi kau bilang apa?" Ino merasa tak enak karena tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?! Sekarang aku ingin fokus dengan pekerjaan ini, _okay_?! Aku sedang tak ingin menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun. Jadi jangan mulai menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan kenalanmu! Kau mengerti?" Ino memperingatkan sahabatnya.

Dalam urusan cinta, Sakura memang lebih beruntung dari dirinya. Tidak seperti Ino yang mudah bosan, Sakura adalah tipikal wanita yang setia.

Ino masih tak habis pikir, kenapa dulu Sakura masih saja setia pada pria angkuh dan egois seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Kendati hubungan mereka _putus-nyambung_ dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, tapi akhirnya Sakura pun resmi menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Uchiha Sasuke sejak setahun yang lalu.

Agaknya pepatah yang mengatakan kalau "Orang sabar disayang Tuhan," berlaku di kehidupan Sakura Haruno.

Ino menghela napas. "Mungkin Tuhan tidak sayang padaku," batinnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba _mood_ nya menjadi _down_.

Ino mengelus perut datarnya ketika lambungnya mengeluarkan bunyi gaduh menuntut asupan makanan. Perut yang lapar memang salah satu penyebab suasana hati memburuk.

Ino baru teringat kalau dia sama sekali belum makan apapun setibanya di hotel tiga jam lalu. Dua jam digunakan untuk tidur dan satu jam lagi untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Sudah dulu yaa, Sakura. Aku lapar sekali. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi setelah _meeting_ besok pagi. _Jaa ne_!" Ino segera mematikan teleponnya sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab.

Satu kebiasaan buruk dari seorang Ino Yamanaka yang sering menuai protes dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit bagi Ino untuk membersihkan diri dan mempercantik penampilannya. Dia mengenakan _dress_ yang tadi dipilihnya dan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada dengan aksen renda di bagian luar untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Ino memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari. "Kupikir ini cukup sopan," gumamnya seraya merapikan ujung _dress_ yang hanya berjarak tiga senti diatas lutut.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ino langsung merengkuh tasnya dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _The Kazekage Tower_ adalah bangunan hotel berlantai tiga puluh yang terletak di tengah gurun pasir. Bangunan itu menjadi sangat mencolok karena merupakan gedung tertinggi yang berada di wilayah itu.

 _Akasuna Restaurant_ merupakan tempat tujuan Ino malam itu. Restoran _fine-dining_ itu adalah satu-satunya restoran di _The Kazekage Tower_ yang berada di lantai dua hingga lantai empat.

Kabarnya, restoran itu menjadi restoran terfavorit di negara tersebut karena makanannya yang terkenal lezat dan pelayanannya yang memuaskan.

Nuansa Timur Tengah kian terasa begitu Ino memasuki restoran yang menyajikan santapan khas daerah padang pasir. Ornamen _Arabes_ terlihat hampir di setiap sisi dengan warna _maroon_ dan _caramel_ yang mendominasi.

Agak berbeda dengan restoran _fine-dining_ pada umumnya. Suasana di dalam restoran Akasuna terlihat lebih santai karena pihak pengelola tidak menetapkan _dresscode_ , sehingga pelanggan lebih leluasa berpakaian.

Kendati demikian, semua pegawai mengenakan seragam yang cukup formal. Para pegawai pria mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang katun berwarna merah tua. Namun yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah seragam yang dikenakan pegawai wanita.

"Apa kau tidak kesulitan memakai baju seperti itu saat bekerja?" Ino bertanya terang-terangan pada seorang _waitress_ yang menghampiri mejanya sambil membawakan daftar menu.

 _Waitress_ itu mengenakan _long dress_ lurus lengan panjang berwarna coklat tua dan memakai _scarf_ cukup tebal warna _hazel_ yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepala dan lehernya. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang _waitress_ yang penampilannya begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Tidak, Nona. Justru saya merasa sangat nyaman," jawab _waitress_ itu sambil tersenyum. Ino hanya membuka mulutnya seperti huruf O sebagai balasan.

Ino lalu mengambil daftar menu untuk memutuskan menu makan malamnya dan meminta _waitress_ itu untuk pergi.

Dia tak suka memutuskan dengan terburu-buru dan keberadaan _waitress_ tadi disana, membuatnya seolah-olah dia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

Alunan suara piano yang menenteramkan hati dan juga pikiran, nyaris menyebabkan Ino terlena dalam khayalan.

Namun tiba-tiba suara piano itu terhenti dan digantikan oleh suara lantang seorang pria yang berbicara dalam bahasa yang belum pernah didengarnya.

Anehnya, beberapa tamu restoran dan para pegawai sedikit mengurangi ritme aktifitas mereka. Beberapa orang yang tadinya berbincang-bincang, langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Sepasang suami istri yang tengah menikmati makan malam bersama ketiga anak mereka, yang menempati meja tak jauh dari tempat Ino, menyuruh anak-anak mereka untuk diam sejenak begitu suara tadi dikumandangkan oleh pengeras suara.

Kejadiannya itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit dan lantunan musik klasik pun kembali terdengar.

Ino juga mendengar suara yang sama ketika dirinya berada di kamar hotel satu jam yang lalu. Tapi hingga detik ini dia tak tahu suara apa gerangan.

Daripada memikirkan itu, Ino memutuskan untuk segera memesan makanannya. Perutnya sudah mulai tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia pun memanggil seorang _waitress_ dan menyebutkan makanan yang diinginkannya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, _waitress_ itu pun datang lagi sambil membawa pesanan Ino. _"Pelayanannya cepat juga. Mungkin masakan Timur Tengah lebih mudah dibuat."_

Penjelasan itu cukup masuk akal, mengingat hampir semua makanan yang ia pesan disajikan dengan roti atau kentang goreng, seperti _Shawarma_ dan _Shish tawook_.

Hanya menu _main course_ yang diberi nama _Mansaf,_ yang berupa nasi dengan _topping_ daging kambing dan sayuran diatasnya yang disiram dengan kuah _yoghurt_.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar _waitress_ itu dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi suara apa sih?" Agaknya Ino masih penasaran dengan suara yang menginterupsi permainan piano klasik beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maksud Anda…Suara yang sempat menggantikan suara musik barusan?" Tanya sang _waitress_. Ino mengiyakan.

"Ohh. Itu suara _adzan_."

" _Adzan?_ Apa itu?"

" _Adzan_ adalah panggilan untuk sembahyang dalam agama kami."

"Sembahyang? Kira-kira sejam yang lalu aku juga mendengar suara yang sama. Apa itu juga untuk sembahyang?"

"Benar. Dalam sehari kami sembahyang sebanyak lima kali. Jadi, suara adzan akan berkumandang sebanyak lima kali di waktu-waktu tertentu." _Waitress_ itu menjelaskan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Akhirnya _waitress_ itu pun pamit setelah Ino merasa puas dengan penjelasannya.

.

.

.

Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di _Akasuna Restaurant_ setelah selesai menyantap makan malamnya.

Tidak banyak pengunjung yang menempati _sitting area_ tempatnya berada karena pengunjung lebih memilih _family area_ dimana mereka bisa duduk nyaman diatas permadani yang tebal sehingga mudah meluruskan kaki.

Beruntung, Ino mendapat kursi di dekat jendela yang menampilkan panorama padang pasir. Entah kenapa pandangan Ino mengenai gurun pasir berubah total begitu ia memijak bumi Timur Tengah.

Sewaktu masih di negaranya, Ino berpendapat kalau padang pasir dan wilayah di sekitarnya pastilah sangat kering dan panas dan tak nyaman untuk dihuni. Tapi, kenyataannya, Ino malah jatuh cinta pada kemisteriusan gurun pasir setelah berada di Timur Tengah.

Tenang, namun liar dan sulit diterka. "Seperti diriku," batin sang wanita Yamanaka.

 _"_ _Saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini akan terasa lengkap bila ditemani segelas sherry atau martini."_ Ino lantas memanggil seorang _waitress_ untuk memesan minuman beralkohol kesukaannya.

"APAAA? Kalian tidak menjual minuman beralkohol?" Betapa terkejutnya Ino ketika sang _waitress_ mengatakan kalau restoran mereka tidak menyediakan minuman beralkohol bahkan yang berkadar rendah sekalipun.

"Iya, Nona. Semua menu yang ada di restoran ini dibuat dan disajikan dengan standar _halal_ yang telah ditetapkan." _Waitress_ itu mengemukakan alasannya.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku masih tak mengerti." Sesungguhnya dia tak tahu kata _halal_ yang tadi disebutkan si _waitress_.

Dan dia tidak mengetahui apa hubungannya _halal_ itu dengan minuman yang ia pesan. _Waitress_ muda itu pun tampak kebingungan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut pada Ino.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut merah muncul dari belakang si _waitress_ dan menjabarkan dengan lebih rinci tentang kebijakan restoran yang tidak memasukkan minuman beralkohol dalam daftar menu.

" _Sherry_ dan _martini_ adalah minuman beralkohol. Makanan dan minuman yang mengandung alkohol walau kadarnya sedikit tetap tidak baik untuk dikonsumsi. Itulah alasannya, kenapa restoran ini tidak menyediakan minuman yang Anda pesan, Nona."

Tadinya Ino bersiap meluncurkan teorinya tentang kelebihan minuman beralkohol. Ino memang bukan peminum berat tapi dia memiliki _hobby_ mencicipi berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol mulai dari _wine_ , _sake, gin, vodka, sherry, martini_ dan sebagainya.

Tapi begitu melihat pria bersurai merah yang karismatis tersebut, Ino malah kepincut dengan parasnya yang aduhai. _"Astaga! Dia tampan sekali!"_

Ino mengasumsikan pria itu sebaya dengan dirinya. Kulit wajahnya yang bagaikan pualam, tampak mulus dan bersih, namun terlihat sangat natural bukan karena operasi plastik.

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Ino adalah karena pria itu memakai _eyeliner_! Bayangkan! Seorang pria memakai _eyeliner_ yang begitu kentara seperti wanita. _Tapi kenapa dia bisa jadi seganteng ini padahal memakai riasan kaum hawa?!_

Dan lagi pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup unik di mata Ino. Pria itu memakai jubah panjang berwarna _maroon_ dengan celana panjang hitam dan dia menyampirkan sehelai kain putih dengan motif _plaids_ berwarna _caramel_ di bahunya.

"Dia sangat paham dengan menu restoran ini. Pakaiannya juga senada dengan aksen restoran dan para pegawai. Apakah dia juga salah satu pegawai disini?" Ino menduga-duga dalam hati.

 _"_ _Tapi dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang pegawai! Dia lebih pantas jadi pemilik restoran ini!"_

"Mumpung Anda berada disini, bagaimana kalau Anda mencoba minuman khas Timur Tengah yang sudah terkenal hingga ke penjuru dunia?" Suara merdu pria itu mengalihkan Ino dari pikirannya. Dirinya hampir meleleh ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"E-eh? Mi-minuman apa?" Ino bertanya dengan agak terbata.

" _Qahwa,_ " sang _waitress_ yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

" _Qahwa?_ Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar nama minuman itu. Masa iya sudah terkenal sampai di seluruh dunia?!" Ino kembali menunjukkan kebiasaannya berkata apa adanya.

Sang pria dan _waitress_ itu saling melempar senyum, membuat Ino merasa dikucilkan karena dia menjadi satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui tentang _qahwa_.

" _Qahwa_ adalah minuman kopi yang dicampur dengan berbagai rempah pilihan yang telah dinikmati di negara ini sejak berabad-abad silam," terang pria tadi.

" _Qahwa_ di restoran kami terkenal sebagai _qahwa_ yang paling orisinil dan enak," _waitress_ itu berusaha meyakinkan Ino untuk mencoba minuman terfavorit di _Akasuna Restaurant_.

"Bagaimana? Anda tertarik mencobanya, Nona?" Lagi-lagi pria itu mengukir senyum menawan di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Sepertinya patut dicoba. Tapi apakah Anda berkenan menemaniku disini sambil menikmati _qahwa_?" Sifat asli Ino bila berhadapan dengan pria tampan akhirnya muncul.

Jangan salah sangka dulu. Ino sama sekali bukan wanita penggoda atau wanita murahan yang bisa dengan mudah mengundang setiap laki-laki untuk minum bersamanya.

 _She's a lady_. Ino malah tak pernah meminta seorang laki-laki untuk menemaninya minum sebelumnya.

Kebanyakan para pria lah yang tertarik lebih dulu pada wanita anggun tersebut. Siapa pun akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Ino karena terpesona oleh kecantikannya yang menggoda dan kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ino bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mampu membuat hatinya luluh bagai gletser es yang mencair di musim panas. _"Siapakah pria ini? Kenapa membuatku sangat penasaran?"_

"Baiklah. Saya tak keberatan menemani Anda." Pria itu menerima ajakan Ino.

"Tapi, sudikah kiranya Anda memakai kain ini di bahu Anda?" Pria itu meraih kain putih di pundaknya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino.

Sejujurnya Ino tak tahu maksud pria itu menyuruhnya memakai kain katun yang cukup tebal tersebut. Tapi akhirnya dia menerima kain itu dan mengenakannya di bahu tanpa banyak bicara.

Respon Ino yang positif berhasil menorehkan senyum kelegaan di wajah maskulin sang pria. Lalu dia pun duduk di depan Ino dan memesan dua cangkir _qahwa premium_ untuk dirinya dan wanita cantik di depannya.

"Saya akan segera membawakan pesanan Anda, Tuan Gaara." _Waitress_ tadi segera meninggalkan meja setelah mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku, Tuan Gaara. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Ino sedikit membungkukkan bagian atas tubuhnya, berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Panggil Gaara saja," sahut Gaara dan tak lupa untuk tersenyum.

Ino selalu merasa hatinya meleleh sebanyak apapun Gaara tersenyum padanya. _Mungkinkah diriku telah tersihir oleh senyum memikat milik pria yang baru saja kukenal?_

"Dia lebih tampan bila dilihat dari dekat," pikir Ino. Wanita itu baru menyadari kalau Gaara memiliki alis mata yang sangat tipis dan hampir tak terlihat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, _waitress_ tadi datang membawakan pesanan mereka. " _Qahwa_ Anda, Tuan Gaara. Selamat menikmati," katanya dengan ramah sembari meletakkan dua cangkir _qahwa_ di meja Ino.

"Terima kasih, Yukata." Gaara mengembangkan senyum yang sama pada gadis _waitress_ itu. Yukata pun pamit dan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Waah~ cangkirnya kecil yaa?! Apa memang takarannya sekecil ini?" Ino mengangkat cangkir putih dengan tatahan warna emas di bagian atasnya.

"Seperti cangkir untuk meminum _soju,"_ Ino memutar-mutar cangkir itu ke berbagai sisi sebelum meletakkannya kembali di piringnya.

"Ini adalah _Fenjan_. Cangkir khusus untuk menyajikan _qahwa_." Gaara mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Beginilah cara kami menikmati kopi." Gaara menghirup aromanya sejenak, lalu menyeruput _qahwa_ nya sambil memejamkan mata. Mengecap sensasi rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ino pun mengikuti cara yang dilakukan Gaara. Dia sudah tak sabar mencoba minuman kopi khas Timur Tengah yang katanya sudah mendunia.

"Wow! Ini lezat! Sungguh! Aku belum pernah minum kopi dengan rasa seperti ini!"

"Nah! Saya tidak berbohong kan?! _Qahwa_ adalah minuman terlezat sepanjang masa." Gaara tak bermaksud melebih-lebihkan. Tapi agaknya hal itu nyaris tepat karena hingga sekarang pun, _qahwa_ atau kopi tetap diminati di berbagai negara oleh berbagai kalangan.

"Apa yang kalian campurkan didalam sini?"

"Pada dasarnya _qahwa_ dibuat dari biji kopi yang dipanggang dengan campuran rempah-rempah seperti kapulaga, kayu manis, atau cengkeh. Tapi Anda juga bisa menambahkan bahan lainnya sesuai selera." Gaara menguraikan komposisi _qahwa_.

Ino mengelus dagunya, menerka-nerka bagaimana rasa _qahwa_ kalau dicampur dengan gula atau creamer. _"Pasti rasanya jadi tak karuan kalau aku yang membuatnya. Sebaiknya tak usah kutambahkan apapun deh."_

"Tapi, porsinya terlalu sedikit jika dibandingkan jenis minuman kopi yang lainnya. Kalau kalian menggunakan ukuran cangkir kopi pada umumnya, mungkin penggemar _qahwa_ akan semakin bertambah." Ino menganjurkan. Raut wajahnya terlihat tak puas.

"Maaf. Aku hanya menyarankan kok. Tak perlu dipikirkan." Ino menjadi tak enak karena Gaara menunjukkan mimik yang serius.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya heran, kenapa Anda menyarankan hal itu pada saya." Gaara terlihat bingung. Bola mata Ino melebar beberapa saat ketika Gaara berkata demikian.

"Oh! Maaf. Kupikir Anda yang bertanggung jawab di restoran ini. Ternyata bukan yaa?!" Ino menutup mulutnya.

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku telah salah paham. Mentang-mentang dia sangat hapal menu restoran ini dan mengenakan pakaian yang selaras dengan aksen restoran, belum tentu dia berkaitan kan?!"_

Gaara tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Ino. "Tidak, Nona. Saya hanya pelanggan. Sama seperti Anda."

 _"_ _Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?! Ternyata dia memang tidak berhubungan dengan restoran ini. Jadi semuanya kebetulan saja."_

"Tapi Anda cukup akrab dengan pegawai disini yaa?!" Ups! Ino berharap suaranya tak terdengar sinis, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit kecemburuan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu melihat Gaara tersenyum pada Yukata.

Kali ini Gaara tak membalas perkataan Ino. Wanita itu menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kurang pantas.

"Sial! Bodohnya aku ini! Memangnya aku ini siapa?! Kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu?!" Ino merutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"Saya hanya mencoba bersikap sopan pada siapa pun." Satu senyuman dari Gaara dan Ino sudah melupakan kecemburuannya. Seandainya pria lain yang berkata seperti itu, mungkin Ino akan menganggapnya berdusta.

Tapi Gaara berbeda. Pria itu mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus mata Ino. Entah kenapa Ino merasa kalau Gaara mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Ino menyesap minumannya lagi, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang mendadak kebat-kebit tak beraturan menghadapi pria elegan bernama Gaara. Ino menarik napas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau memakai _eyeliner_?" Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menanyakannya. Ino tak peduli kalau Gaara menganggapnya lancing, tapi rasa penasarannya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Gaara memandang wanita anggun di depannya. "Ini bukan _eyeliner_ , Nona…" Dia baru teringat kalau belum menanyakan nama wanita yang menjadi teman minumnya malam itu.

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka," jawab Ino.

"Ahh. Iya, Nona Yamanaka. Ini bukan _eyeliner_. Tepatnya, ini bukan _eyeliner_ seperti yang digunakan kaum wanita sebagai riasan."

"Jadi maksudmu… Itu semacam _eyeliner_ jenis lain?"

"Begitulah. Disini kami menyebutnya _Itsmid_. Dan biasanya _Itsmid_ digunakan oleh kaum pria, sedangkan para wanita biasanya memakai _Kohl_ atau _eyeliner_ seperti yang Anda gunakan." Gaara menerangkan.

Ino tampak memikirkan penjelasan Gaara tentang _eyeliner_ yang dipakainya. "Apa perbedaan _Itsmid_ dan _Kohl_?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias.

Belum sampai sehari Ino berada disana, tapi dia sudah mempelajari banyak hal baru dan menarik tentang makanan dan kebudayaan negara di Timur Tengah. Ino tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya _Itsmid_ dan _Kohl_ bisa disebut juga _eyeliner_. Tapi bahan dasar celak atau _eyeliner_ _Itsmid_ hanya berasal dari Ashfahan, salah satu daerah di Timur Tengah. Sedangkan bahan dasar _Kohl_ bisa ditemukan dimana saja." Dia melanjutkan.

"Jadi perbedaannya hanya dari bahan dasar pembuatannya yaa?!"

"Begitulah. Kaum wanita pun biasanya lebih memilih _Kohl_ karena _Itsmid_ menimbulkan efek sedikit pedas pada kulit mereka." Gaara memberi isyarat dengan telunjuk kanannya yang ia arahkan ke bagian pelipis.

Ino mengangguk pelan, tampak mengerti dengan penjelasan Gaara tentang _Itsmid_ dan _Kohl_. Setelah duduk saling berhadapan, Ino baru menyadari kalau pria menawan di depannya, tak pernah menatap matanya lebih dari satu menit.

Gaara hanya menatap Ino selama beberapa detik, setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke cangkirnya, ke jendela atau ke sisi lain restoran. Kendati begitu, senyum tak pernah lekang dari wajahnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari senyuman Gaara dibanding laki-laki lain yang pernah dikenal Ino. Gaara tersenyum bukan untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat Ino hingga detik ini. Wanita itu jadi semakin tertarik pada Gaara.

"Ne, Gaara, aku masih sedikit penasaran…" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau memakai celak hitam? _I mean_ , wanita memakai celak agar tampil cantik dan menarik. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau, seorang pria, memakai riasan seperti wanita? Maaf kalau membuatmu tersinggung. Sungguh, aku hanya penasaran."

Ino berharap Gaara tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya. Tapi Ino Yamanaka tak pernah sekalipun membenci sifatnya yang selalu berterus terang dan tak ragu mengungkapkan semua hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Nyatanya sifat itu membawa banyak keuntungan bagi dirinya. Dia mampu mencapai posisinya sebagai _marketing manager_ di salah satu perusahaan berskala internasional karena sifat luwesnya dalam berbicara dan bersikap.

Tak disangka, Gaara malah tergelak mendengar pertanyaan _blak-blakan_ yang ditujukan Ino pada dirinya. Bahkan, tawa Gaara terdengar syahdu di telinga Ino. _"Memang pria yang karismatis."_

"Oh. Maaf. Maafkan saya," ucap Gaara setelah tawanya mereda. "Ternyata Anda orangnya sangat terus terang," imbuhnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Gaara mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kemudian, pria itu kembali beralih ke arah lain setelah beberapa detik.

Gaara tampak membetulkan posisi duduknya, mendorong kursinya sedikit ke belakang dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

"Dahulu, orang-orang yang memakai celak _Itsmid_ biasanya karena alasan kesehatan. _Itsmid_ dipercaya mampu menjernihkan penglihatan dan menumbuhkan bulu mata serta menjaga kesehatan mata," tutur Gaara.

"Perlahan, celak _Itsmid_ mulai ditinggalkan sejak ditemukan kacamata dan obat tetes mata. Tapi masih ada yang tetap menggunakannya hingga sekarang untuk menegakkan _sunnah_."

" _Sunnah_? Apa itu?" Satu lagi kosakata baru yang tak Ino mengerti.

" _Sunnah_ adalah perbuatan baik dan bermanfaat yang dilakukan seseorang yang menjadi suri tauladan yang baik bagi banyak orang. Dan memakai _Itsmid_ adalah salah satunya."

"Suri tauladan yang baik? Adakah orang seperti itu di dunia ini?" Ino terdengar sangsi.

"Tentu saja ada. Beliau hidup di dunia ini seribu empat ratus tahun lalu, tapi ajaran dan teladannya tak lekang oleh waktu dan tetap bertahan hingga saat ini." Wajah Gaara menjadi berseri-seri saat menceritakan tentang sosok yang ia teladani seakan-akan dia sedang menceritakan tentang kekasihnya.

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat," cetus Ino. Dia ikut terkesima menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk setuju.

Tentu saja beliau sangat hebat. Ajaran dan teladan beliau tak hanya berkisar di wilayah Timur Tengah, tapi telah menyebar hingga ke seluruh dunia.

Beliau telah memberikan sumbangsih besar pada kedamaian dunia. Pantas kiranya menempatkan beliau di posisi teratas sebagai manusia paling berpengaruh di dunia sepanjang masa.

Keheningan mendadak muncul diantara dua insan berlainan jenis itu. Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat ekspresi kerinduan yang terpancar di wajah Gaara sesaat setelah ia menceritakan tentang seseorang yang menjadi teladan dalam hidupnya.

Ino tak sanggup membayangkan sehebat apa orang itu hingga mampu mempengaruhi banyak orang kendati hidup berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya malah asyik sendiri dengan pikiran saya." Gaara akhirnya memecah keheningan. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ahh. _Qahwa_ nya sudah habis. Bagaimana kalau kita tambah lagi?" Ino mengusulkan ketika dia menyadari kalau cangkirnya dan cangkir Gaara telah kosong.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Secangkir saja sudah cukup. Saya tak ingin terjaga sepanjang malam sebab saya harus menghadiri pertemuan besok pagi." Gaara menolak dengan halus.

"Dua cangkir kopi tidak akan membuat Anda terjaga semalaman, Tuan."

"Kalau itu kopi jenis lain mungkin saja. Tapi _qahwa_ berbeda. Itulah kenapa porsinya lebih sedikit. Meminum lebih dari satu _fenjan_ , akan membuat Anda terjaga hingga pagi."

"Eeeh? Benarkah?"

"Yap! _Qahwa_ dibuat dari biji kopi khusus yang memiliki kadar _caffeine_ yang cukup tinggi. Ditambah dengan rempah-rempah yang memiliki khasiat tertentu, menjadikan _qahwa_ sebuah minuman yang memberi efek cukup kuat bagi tubuh." Ino mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara dengan seksama.

"Dahulu, _qahwa_ hanya dikonsumsi oleh orang-orang yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk beribadah pada Tuhan. Meminum _qahwa_ membuat mereka terjaga sepanjang malam agar mereka bisa terus berdoa dan melantunkan ayat-ayat Tuhan."

"Ohh. Begitu. Ternyata _qahwa_ cukup 'berbahaya' juga yaa?!" Ino sedikit bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Haha. Ya, Anda benar, Nona." Gaara tertawa renyah. "Tapi tidak akan menjadi berbahaya kalau kita tidak mengkonsumsinya secara berlebihan. Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, bukan?!"

Ino tersenyum mengiyakan. Malam ini, ia telah belajar banyak hal baru tentang Timur Tengah hanya dengan mengobrol santai dengan seorang pria menawan yang ramah dan murah senyum.

Sebenarnya Ino ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan Gaara, tapi melihat gelagat pria itu yang melihat arlojinya beberapa kali, Ino tak mau terlalu berharap.

"Sudah malam rupanya. Saya harus segera pulang." Benar saja perkiraan Ino. Gaara tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama. Ino pun melepaskan kain putih pemberian Gaara yang menyelimuti bahunya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

Namun, pria itu menolaknya. "Anda pakai saja. Anda akan membutuhkannya kalau akan tinggal disini lebih lama."

"Kau memberikannya padaku?" Ino membeliakkan matanya, hampir tak percaya kalau Gaara menghadiahkan kain itu untuknya.

"Iya. Saya harap Anda tak keberatan karena itu bukan barang baru." Kejujuran Gaara mengundang tawa kecil wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Terima kasih hadiahnya." Ino terlihat sangat bersuka cita karena mendapat hadiah kecil dari orang yang baru ditemuinya. _"Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan, seandainya kau tak bertemu lagi dengannya, Ino."_

"Bagus kalau begitu." Gaara mengukir senyum tulus di wajahnya. Pria itu lantas memanggil _waiter_ dan meminta bon. Tapi Ino buru-buru mencegah ketika Gaara akan membayar tagihan mereka.

"Aku yang meminta Anda menemaniku disini. Jadi, biar aku saja yang membayarnya. Tak perlu sungkan. Santai saja." Wanita itu menyernyih, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang bagus dan rapi.

"Wah~ Terima kasih sekali. Saya jadi merasa enak," canda sang pria bercelak hitam. Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Insya Allah, saya yang akan membayar kalau kita berkesempatan mengobrol seperti ini lagi lain waktu." Nada bicara Gaara terdengar sedikit berharap bisa bertemu dengan Ino lagi.

Setelah itu, Gaara pun pamit dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tatapan Ino tak berpaling dari pria itu hingga punggung tegapnya menghilang dari pandangan wanita itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Keesokan paginya_**.

"Gaara benar. Efek _qahwa_ lumayan juga. Aku hampir tak bisa tidur semalam. Apa jadinya kalau aku tambah secangkir lagi?!" Ino bermonolog ria sambil membubuhkan _mascara_ hitam di sekeliling mata birunya.

Wanita itu hampir selesai merias wajahnya. Dia hanya perlu memakai _hand lotion_ dan memakai _heels_ keberuntungannya. Setelah itu ia akan segera meluncur ke _Akasuna Restaurant_ untuk menemui klien penting yang akan menentukan nasib perusahaannya untuk beberapa bulan ke epan.

Mendapat tender dari perusahaan sekaliber _The Kazekage Empire_ bagai oase di tengah gurun krisis keuangan yang sedang melanda perusahaannya.

"Kelangsungan hidup perusahaan ini bergantung padamu, Ino." Ucapan bosnya kembali terngiang di benak wanita itu.

"Berdoa saja kita bisa mendapat proyek ini, sehingga perjalananku ke negeri antah berantah itu tak sia-sia." Itulah yang dikatakan Ino pada atasannya sebelum keberangkatannya ke Timur Tengah.

"Yak! Selesai." Ino melihat penampilan dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan kalau semuanya sudah rapi dan terlihat pantas.

Pagi itu ia mengenakan kemeja _purple_ lengan panjang berkerah _turtle neck_ dengan hiasan ala _western style_ dan dikombinasikan dengan celana _chino_ warna hitam. Rambut pirangnya diikat ekor kuda, tapi diatur lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Sempurna." Ino tampak puas dengan penampilannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

.

.

Ino melirik arlojinya begitu memasuki _venue_. Seorang _waitress_ menghampirinya dan menanyakan keperluannya.

"Ahh. Nona Yamanaka. Tuan Sasori sudah menunggu Anda di mejanya," kata _waitress_ itu. Ino menghela napas, mendadak sedikit galau. _"Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Kesan pertama yang buruk."_

Padahal Ino sudah berusaha datang lebih awal. Dan arlojinya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh menit. Masih kurang sepuluh menit dari jadwal _meeting_ yang ditentukan. Ia tak menyangka kalau kliennya datang lebih cepat.

 _Waitress_ itu mengantar Ino ke _sitting area_ yang berada di dekat pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Mereka menuju ke satu-satunya meja yang ditempati dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan.

Kecuali meja itu, semua meja tampak kosong. _"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa restorannya belum buka?"_

Seorang pria bersurai merah bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu melihat Ino mendekati mejanya. _"Rambut merah lagi?"_ Ino jadi berpikiran kalau semua pria Timur Tengah memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Gaara dan kliennya.

"Selamat datang, Nona Yamanaka. Saya Sasori yang menghubungi Anda melalui telepon dan _e-mail_." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah. Sikapnya terlihat sangat profesional dan penampilannya pun menarik.

 _"_ _Tampan juga."_ Dari wajahnya, Ino menafsirkan usia Sasori hanya bertaut empat atau lima tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sasori mengenakan setelan jas hitam berkualitas bagus tanpa dasi. Pria itu membiarkan dua kancing kemejanya yang paling atas terbuka.

"Saya Matsuri. Asisten Tuan Sasori." Seorang gadis muda yang duduk di sebelah Sasori ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Penampilannya hampir sama seperti Ino, dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Bedanya, gadis itu mengenakan _scarf_ di kepalanya seperti para _waitress_ di restoran.

Sasori pun mempersilakan Ino untuk duduk. Setelah itu ia menyuruh _waitress_ untuk membawakan daftar menu.

"Anda datang di waktu yang tepat. Kami baru akan sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama sambil menunggu Tuan Kazekage datang?" Ino terkesiap mendengar tawaran Sasori.

Bukan karena pria tampan itu mengajaknya sarapan bersama, tapi karena masih ada orang lain yang akan bergabung dalam _meeting_ yang menentukan hidup matinya perusahaan konstruksi tempat Ino bekerja.

"Kita masih menunggu seseorang?" Ino tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Iya. Seseorang yang penting. Pemilik _The Kazekage Tower_ ini," kata Sasori. "Nah itu dia datang." Sasori menunjuk seorang pria yang berjalan mendatangi meja mereka.

Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, Ino kembali dibuat tercengang melihat sosok pemilik _The Kazekage Tower_ , rekan bisnisnya yang digosipkan sangat prestisius dan berwibawa.

"Semoga saya tidak terlambat untuk sarapan," cetus sang direktur muda pada rekan-rekannya.

"Tentu tidak. Kami baru akan memesan. Duduklah." Sasori mempersilakan atasannya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sementara itu, Matsuri berpindah tempat dan duduk disamping Ino.

"Ini Nona Yamanaka, klien kita dari _Senju Corporation_." Sasori mengenalkan Ino pada orang nomor satu di perusahaan _The Kazekage Empire._

"Nona Yamanaka. Dia adalah klien Anda, CEO _The Kazekage Empire_ , Gaara Kazekage."

 _"_ _Gaara ternyata pemilik hotel ini?! Astaga! Tamat riwayatmu, Ino Yamanaka!"_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Orang Arab menyebut celak hitam sebagai Kohl yang artinya mencerahkan mata. Itsmid adalah celak hitam yang berasal dari Ashfahan (Persia/Iran) Khasiat Itsmid yang dituturkan Gaara berdasarkan hadits Rasulullah SAW (HR. At-Tirmidzi no.1679 dan HR. Ahmad no. 15341)

Berabad-abad yang lalu, penganut tarekat (kaum Sufi) di Yaman meminum qahwa/kopi agar bisa terjaga semalam suntuk untuk berdzikir dan beribadah kepada Allah SWT. Hingga kini, qahwa masih disajikan di majelis-majelis doa dan dzikir yang berlangsung malam hari.

Yap! Segini aja penjelasannya. Maap kalo kepanjangan :) Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)

 **Arabes** : seni geometri (mozaik) khas Timur Tengah.

 **Shawarma** : Sejenis kebab. Sangat populer di negara-negara Timur Tengah.

 **Shish tawook** : Seperti sate tapi dengan saus bawang putih. Terkenal di Mesir.

 **Mansaf** : Makanan khas Yordania.


End file.
